


Closing Time

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Series: Smut with Skurge [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Skurge shows up at your bar and fun times are had after closing.
Relationships: Skurge | The Executioner/Reader, Skurge/Reader
Series: Smut with Skurge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764091
Kudos: 11





	Closing Time

Bald guys didn’t normally do it for you. During sex, you always loved running your hands through your lover's hair, tugging on it roughly as your orgasm peaked. But when he came swaggering into your bar one woeful Friday night all cocksure. Your parameters for what was beautiful shifted. He was 6’1, built and unbelievably fucking handsome with sharp hazel eyes and an absolute killer smile. You’d have bent over the bar, in front of all your regular patrons, right then and there if he’d asked.

It was the tattoos which intrigued you most. Two thick black stripes on his head which thinned into a point, stopping just at the point where his hairline would be. Once he had a couple of beers in him and some conversation flowing between the two of you, you asked him what they meant. He told you with a smile that they were to make him look distinguished, more attractive. He asked if he’d succeeded.  
“How can you improve on perfection?” You said with a wink, leaving him open-mouthed.

Politely as possible you kicked out your regulars half an hour after calling last order, giving an excuse that you had things to get on within the morning so needed an early night. Mr tall, dark and handsome stayed sitting at the bar as people filed out.

The second you bolted the door shut his hands were on you, spinning you round to face him. In one swift movement, he had you up against the door. Hiking your dress up to your waist and pushing your panties aside. You grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped your legs around him as he reached down to unbutton his jeans, sliding his cock into you. You had been stewing all night so your cunt was slick and wet. As his thrusts began, your head lolled back against the door exposing your neck to him. He didn’t hesitate to place kisses along your throat his beard was itchy but fuck did it feel good to have his mouth on you. You squealed in sheer delight when he sank his teeth into your skin.

You were beyond impressed at his stamina, that he could hold you up against the door without seeming to tire as he thrust into you, his hips increasing their pace as your cries grew louder. His mouth covered yours to capture some of your cries. When he slipped one hand between your bodies and began rubbing your clit with those calloused fingers a strangled cry escaped your throat. Reaching climax did not cause him to slow down or stop, he continued to pound into you. After three, you stopped counting the number of orgasms he eked out of your body before he came himself. His face buried in your neck as he held onto you.

You kept your legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as you were in no condition to stand on your own. “Fuck.” You gasped, trying to regain control of your senses.

He chuckled, the vibrations of his deep laugh ricocheting through his body.

“How the fuck?” But you couldn’t finish your question. You grabbed his face and forced him to look at you, kissing him hard. Panting you pulled apart and stared keenly into those emerald eyes of his. “Who the fuck are you?”


End file.
